


Final Girl

by mimihyuga92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimihyuga92/pseuds/mimihyuga92
Summary: Una pandilla de psicópatas ricos que se dedica a matar a chicas en el bosque por diversión, elige como nueva víctima a una joven que resulta ser mucho más de lo que aparenta. Muggle AU!
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer1: Conjunto de drabbles y one shots para el evento Fictober 2020 del grupo “yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de muérdago y mortifagos”  
> Disclaimer2: Adaptación de la Película Final Girl de Tyler Shields (2015). Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 1**

**“Lluvia”**

La nueva camarera se paseaba por las mesas tomando los pedidos de los clientes, bajo la atenta mirada de 3 pares de ojos.

Definitivamente mudarse a Braxlay había sido una buena idea para empezar de cero. Nueva vida, nuevo empleo. Al ser una forastera recién llegada, el único lugar en aceptarla había sido el pub pero estaba contenta. Los dueños habían sido generosos en contratarla sin hacer tantas preguntas de su pasado. Sin duda amaba eso de su nuevo hogar, parecía que la gente era reservada, preocupada sólo en su propia vida. Lo prefería así, mientras menos se supiera de ella, mejor.

Según había podido averiguar “Sly” era un pub nuevo, cuyos dueños no pasaban los treinta. Generalmente uno de ellos aparecía por el local para hablar con los superiores, pero nunca se quedaban demasiado. Excepto hoy.

Bastaba una mirada, para saber que provenían de familias poderosas: esos trajes carísimos, y sus portes aristocráticos lo decían todo. Sus presencias definitivamente llenaban el lugar, a pesar de estar casi vacío como siempre ocurría en los días de lluvia. Desde la mesa más apartada supervisaban todo a su alrededor, como mirando desde un trono. Los demás empleados seguían su trabajo como si nada, al parecer acostumbrados.

Pero para la nueva, las miradas se clavaban como cuchillas en su espalda. Se sentía bajo prueba, caminando a tientas en un terreno desconocido. Y así era, pues Braxlay y su gente eran todavía un misterio para ella. Pero no había vuelta atrás; después de todo, no podía ser peor que antes.

Poniendo una sonrisa lo más profesional y relajada posible, continuó con su tarea. Sin duda le esperaba un largo día.

*********

— Pues no está nada mal ¿eh?—una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Blaise, mientras devoraba a la camarera con la mirada —Además es castaña—

—Es la nueva, Katie—informó Theo con desgana, acostumbrado al comportamiento de su mujeriego amigo.

— ¿Por qué lo obsesionan tanto las castañas?— Daphne, la única mujer del grupo, preguntó divertida mientras Blaise se dirigía a la camarera para “darle la bienvenida”, y seguramente pedir su número.

—Son su tipo, supongo— encogiendo sus hombros con indiferencia, Draco intercambió una silenciosa mirada con Theo, quien escondió una sonrisa divertida tras su vaso.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —El aludido hizo acto de presencia, regresando triunfante, con un papel en la mano.

—Parece que estarás ocupado este fin de semana—Daphne rodó los ojos, ante la arrogancia de su moreno amigo, quien había dejado atrás a una sonrojada chica.

—Voy a mostrarle lo mejor de Braxlay—

Los tres amigos se miraron divertidos, ante la confusión de Daphne. La muchacha rubia sólo podía pensar qué carajos tenía para ofrecer ese pueblo olvidado, que servía de paso para los viajeros que se dirigían a las grandes ciudades vecinas.

*********

*********

El continuo golpeteo de las gotas chocando contra el vidrio era el único sonido que podía escucharse en el departamento. Ubicado en un edificio alejado de la zona comercial, a simple vista parecía vacío y olvidado.

Sin embargo, en su interior ocultaba una figura encapuchada. Parada frente a una gran pizarra llena de fotos y mapas, se mantenía impasible y silenciosa. Miles de papeles desparramados abundaban en aquel lugar sombrío. En uno de ellos se podía leer:

_Tercera desaparición en apenas dos meses. La primera fue Annalise Geller, y la segunda Samantha Cook. Ambas mujeres entre unos 20 y 30 años, con pasados tortuosos, que habían empezado de cero en un lugar nuevo. Al ser forasteras nadie denunció que se habían esfumado. Tampoco tenían parientes que las buscaran pues los habían dejado atrás, con nuevos nombres._

_Cantidad de desaparecidas hasta el momento: 13_

_Todas las victimas tenían diferentes empleos, y características particulares, sin embargo compartían en común el mismo rasgo: eran castañas, de ojos marrones._

_Ultimo lugar vistas con vida: Braxlay_


	2. Bosque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al llegar a Braxlay, pensó que lo que se decía del bosque eran habladurías de la gente para asustar a forasteros y niños pequeños. Pero ahora, mientras corría desesperada entre los árboles, por fin entendió todo: Ese lugar estaba maldito, al igual que sus habitantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer1: Conjunto de drabbles y one shots para el evento Fictober 2020 del grupo “yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de muérdago y mortifagos”. Día 4, temática: BOSQUE  
> Disclaimer2: Adaptación de la Película Final Girl de Tyler Shields (2015). Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad.

Capítulo 2

“Bosque”

Todos en el pueblo habían crecido escuchando las historias sobre el bosque de Braxlay. Miles de leyendas circulaban alrededor del lugar y por supuesto no faltaban los ancianos que advertían a todo el que tuviese oídos: “Nunca atravieses la línea de los árboles las noches sin luna, porque la oscuridad te tragará para siempre”, “los espíritus del bosque se llevan a las doncellas perdidas”.

Cuando había llegado al lugar simplemente pensó que eran rumores y habladurías de la gente, para asustar a forasteros y a los niños. Pero ahora, mientras corría desesperada entre las ramas por fin entendió todo: los silencios y miradas cómplices, la energía oscura que rodeaba al pueblo como una manta.

Ese lugar estaba maldito, al igual que sus habitantes.

El crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies y su agitada respiración era lo único que retumbaba en sus oídos. Cada tanto giraba la cabeza para asegurarse que ellos estaban lejos de alcanzarla.

Maldecía su estúpida suerte. Salir de un infierno para entrar en otro peor.

La sangre del cuello corría por entre sus dedos, que trataban inútilmente de tapar la herida. Dejando tras de sí un camino sangriento, no tenía más opción que seguir corriendo.

_¿A dónde ir?_

Lejos habían quedado las casas y solo la rodeaban la oscuridad y la niebla. Estaba en lo profundo del bosque, donde nadie oiría sus gritos de ayuda. Como un animal herido, había huido enloquecida y a ciegas.

Estaba siendo cazada. Y ninguna plegaría podía ayudarla. Porque si es que existía algún Dios, la había dejado a su suerte. _Este era su fin._

El aire frío le quemaba los pulmones a cada respiración, adrenalina pura corriéndole por las venas. Hace tiempo había dejado de sentir los rasgones de las ramas y las piedras enterrándose en sus pies descalzos.

—Tienes piernas rápidas, preciosa—

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos, a pesar de lo mucho que había huido. En su desesperación, le parecía que aquella arrogante voz estaba justo detrás de su oído, burlándose.

Buscando refugio detrás de un enorme roble se detuvo a tomar aire. Las piernas ya no le respondían más. Cayó en el suelo entre las enormes raíces.

_Sus minutos estaban contados._

No podía verlos pero sabía que estaban ahí, en la oscuridad. Acechándola, esperando el momento para rematarla.

—Tenemos que reconocer su esfuerzo, se lució bastante hoy—

Las risas malvadas hacían un eco aterrador en medio del silencio. La adrenalina poco a poco abordonaba su cuerpo, adormeciéndole los sentidos. Puntos negros bailaban frente a sus ojos, desenfocando su visión.

_¿Cuánta sangre más iba a seguir perdiendo?_

—Por fin te encontramos, hermosa—

Su agudo grito atravesó el bosque, haciendo que los pájaros huyeran asustados. Ya estaban ahí. La habían alcanzado. Desde su posición en el suelo observó aterrada a las tres figuras que le cerraban el paso. La miraban desde arriba, como el águila que arrincona su presa. _Huir era en vano._

—El juego de esta noche fue divertido, pero ya me cansé de jugar—

Un entrecortado gemido salió de sus labios. Trató de levantar su cuerpo del suelo, pero sus brazos ya no la sostenían. Lo único que pudo ver fue un brillo metálico frente a sus ojos. Después todo quedó en silencio.


	3. Descendencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer1: Conjunto de drabbles y one shots para el evento Fictober 2020 del grupo “yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de muérdago y mortifagos”. Día 7, temática: DESCENDENCIA  
> Disclaimer2: Adaptación de la Película Final Girl de Tyler Shields (2015). Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad.
> 
> Música que escuché mientras escribía: Balck and red-Reignwolf  
>  Munich- Editors

**Capítulo 3**

“Descendencia”

Un hermoso azul bañaba las aguas cristalinas del lago en medio del bosque. Solitario, tranquilo, parecía un pedacito de cielo en el lúgubre pueblo de Braxlay.

Ubicado a trece kilómetros de la ciudad, se escondía entre frondosos árboles e invitaba al viajero a un descanso de la ruidosa civilización. A pesar de esto, pocos conocían el camino, pues su difícil acceso hacía casi imposible la visita de aquel lugar.

Según los lugareños, las tierras pertenecían a linajes de familias poderosas, que remontaban hasta los fundadores de Braxlay. Desde tiempos lejanos, ocuparon los más altos cargos y eran dueños prácticamente de todo el lugar. Esto siguió así hasta incluso el presente, pues la descendencia de esa estirpe seguía en la cima social, y ocupaba el terreno para dedicarse a la caza como lo habían hecho cientos de sus antecesores.

En los meses que llevaba investigando notó que nadie del pueblo se aventuraba en aquel sitio, e incluso evitaban hablar del tema. Al parecer estaba prohibido para los ciudadanos comunes…o tal vez esas familias acaudaladas tenían muchos secretos que esconder.

Pero para eso estaba allí, para desentrañar cada enigma. La agencia por fin la había mandado a su primera misión en solitario y lo debía hacer perfectamente. No podía permitirse fallar. Esperó mucho tiempo para llegar a donde estaba: años de entrenamiento y de trabajo en equipo.

Este era su momento de demostrar de qué era capaz _. Porque una vez que Hermione Granger se proponía algo, no había vuelta atrás._

Con el viento revolviendo su ya de por si enmarañado pelo, se dedicó a estudiar cada detalle del paisaje que la rodeaba: tenía que conocer sobre cada escondrijo, piedra o grieta. Llevaba repitiendo el mismo ejercicio por un largo período, hasta el punto de conocerlo como la palma de sus manos.

Con el lago como única compañía, enterró sus pies descalzos en las grises piedras.

_Quédate parada ahí. Debes aprender cómo es no poder sentir tus pies. Perseguirás a esos chicos por el bosque durante la noche, sin zapatos. Fría y húmeda._

No era la primera vez que le tocaba una misión de este tipo, pero esta vez lo haría por sí misma, sin ningún apoyo. Con solo pensarlo, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Al cerrar los ojos, la voz de su mentor irrumpió en su mente:

_—Esos chicos saben cómo pelear y matar. Serán más grandes. Te superarán en número._

Tenía más que claro sus desventajas, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría. Contaba con el factor sorpresa, ellos no tenían ni idea lo que les esperaba.

_—Estarán armados. Conocerán el área y tú no. Debes ser más lista que ellos. Más rápida_. — Después de años bajo su tutela, podía conjurar la presencia de Shacklebolt como si se hallara en medio del bosque, con ella.

Al abrir los ojos, le dedicó un último vistazo al lago. Faltaba cada vez menos para completar su misión.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, una mirada decidida tomó lugar en su rostro _._

_Cuando llegue el momento no podrás dudar_. _Tienes que mirarlos a los ojos y que tu rostro sea la última cosa que vean: la maldita descendencia de Braxlay conocerá el fin en tus manos._


	4. Trueno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Cómo son ellos? —preguntó Hermione para tantear el terreno.
> 
> —Como una manada de lobos. A un hueso de distancia de destrozarse entre ellos.
> 
> Definitivamente Daphne era mucho más astuta de lo que aparentaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer1: Conjunto de drabbles y one shots para el evento Fictober 2020 del grupo “yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de muérdago y mortifagos”. Día 9, temática: TRUENO  
> Disclaimer2: Adaptación de la Película Final Girl de Tyler Shields (2015). Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad.  
> Música que escuché mientras escribía: Eyes on fire - Blue Foundation

**Capítulo 4**

_“Trueno”_

Hermione Granger iba conduciendo su Chevy negro por la desolada ruta, cuando notó un auto deportivo verde parado a unos metros, a un costado del camino.

Una mujer de largo cabello rubio le hizo señas para que se detuviera, parecía angustiada y estaba completamente sola.

Reconocía aquel vehículo y a su dueña a lo lejos, pues después de meses de estudiar a sus objetivos, no había detalle que se le escapara. Pero tenía que ser cauta, si quería mantener su presencia encubierta: para todos ella era sólo una forastera _común y corriente_.

Lentamente se detuvo hasta quedar delante del auto detenido. Estacionó y se dirigió para auxiliar a la joven.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Por favor, me quedé sin batería en el celular. ¿Me prestas el tuyo?

—Sí, claro.

Mientras ofrecía el aparato, Hermione no podía creer su suerte. Si había algo que la caracterizaba era su capacidad para recolectar la mayor información posible para sus casos, y ahora se hallaba frente una muy buena fuente. Según los miles de papeles en su habitación, se hallaba frente a una de las herederas de las poderosas familias de Braxlay: Daphne Greengrass.

En cuanto Daphne se alejó unos metros para realizar la llamada, se apoyó en el auto verde para darle algo de privacidad.

Pateando el suelo con impaciencia, la rubia se pasaba las manos por el pelo nerviosamente. Su voz tensa resonaba en la carretera desierta.

_— ¿Theo?.... ¿dónde estás?...Necesito ayuda, mi auto se detuvo…no puedo hacer que arranque_.

La joven exhaló un fuerte suspiro y dirigió una mirada exasperada al vehículo.

_—Llámame cuando escuches esto._

Hermione sonrió por dentro al escuchar la frustración de la rubia. Al parecer sus amiguitos no vendrían a socorrerla pronto. Perfecto. Tenía la oportunidad ideal para aprender más sobre ellos.

—Gracias, ya le dejé un mensaje de voz a mi novio. —Daphne le devolvió el celular y se recargó en el auto, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—De nada. 

Un fuerte trueno interrumpió la calma de repente, al parecer una tormenta se acercaría pronto.

— ¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato? No hay nadie aquí…y no quiero dejarte sola. —A pesar de sus verdaderos motivos, Hermione no podía dejarla a su suerte.

—No, gracias, ya vendrán a ayudarme.

—Pero está oscureciendo y viene una tormenta…

Como si la naturaleza se pusiera de su lado, unas enormes gotas empezaron a caer sobre sus cabezas. Incluso el retumbar de otro trueno se escuchó cerca, haciendo saltar a Daphne del susto.

—No sé tú, pero no me quedaré bajo la lluvia. Voy hacia la ciudad…haz lo que quieras. —Sin esperar respuesta corrió hacia el Chevy para refugiarse. Si la heredera de los Greengrass no quería empaparse, la seguiría.

Apenas terminaba de cerrar la puerta, cuando Daphne se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Está bien, iré contigo —Le dijo resignada, abrazándose a sí misma—. Después enviaré a alguien para que recoja mi auto.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en el vehículo mientras conducía. De reojo podía notar a Daphne con la mirada perdida en el camino.

Parecía miserable y solitaria.

En ese instante, no pudo evitar pensar que Daphne no reflejaba para nada la imagen típica de la descendiente de una familia influyente. Por supuesto poseía el porte aristocrático y la gracia, pero no transmitía la superioridad ni frialdad que les había visto a sus amigos.

—Soy nueva en el pueblo, así que no conozco mucho… —Hermione intentó iniciar conversación, aunque su acompañante parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos— Si me das indicaciones podré llevarte a donde necesites.

—Está bien, ¿conoces el centro comercial? —. Al ver que asentía, Daphne continuó—: el trabajo de mi padre queda cerca, ¿puedes llevarme allí, por favor?

—Claro, justo me queda de camino.

La plática entre las dos quedó estancada nuevamente, las gotas de lluvia como único sonido de fondo.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia…pero… ¿estás bien? —preguntó a la rubia, con calma.

—Estoy bien, en serio— Daphne se cruzó de brazos, evitando su mirada.

—Si necesitas hablar, puedo escucharte…—Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice— De todos modos soy una extraña y lo que hablemos no saldrá de este auto.

Un largo suspiro fue la respuesta de su acompañante.

—Bueno…es solo que…a veces me pregunto si mi novio me ama más a mí o a sus amigos…—Empezó Daphne, removiéndose en el asiento, incómoda.

—Que mal que te dejara sola…—Se lamentó Hermione, alentándola a seguir hablando.

—Lo peor es que no me sorprende...después de todo siempre soy la segunda opción…ellos siempre estarán primer lugar. —Continuó con amargura.

— ¿Cómo son ellos? —preguntó Hermione para tantear el terreno. _Este era su oportunidad, la tenía justo donde quería._

—Como una manada de lobos. A un hueso de distancia de destrozarse entre ellos.

La confesión sonó como una pesada certidumbre en el Chevy negro. Definitivamente Daphne era mucho más astuta de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿No desearías poder irte? ¿Dejar todo y a todos los que has conocido?—Hermione no pudo evitar cuestionarle, después de todo la había encontrado en el medio de una carretera vacía.

—Si desapareciera, jamás volvería. —soltó la heredera de los Greengass con gravedad.

— ¿Qué te detiene?

—Ehmm…él… —Daphne empezó a tartamudear, insegura.

—No, tú misma. — Hermione apartó la vista del camino un momento, para mirar a Daphne a los ojos —Hay todo un mundo fuera de Braxlay esperándote...y está en tus manos alcanzarlo.


	5. Vino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer1: Conjunto de drabbles y one shots para el evento Fictober 2020 del grupo “yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de muérdago y mortifagos”. Día 11, temática: VINO
> 
> Disclaimer2: Adaptación de la Película Final Girl de Tyler Shields (2015). Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad.
> 
> Música que escuché mientras escribía: Wishful Drinking - Tessa Violet  
>  Off to the Races - Lana Del Rey  
>  Million Dollar Man - Lana Del Rey

**Capítulo 5**

“Vino”

“Sly” era agradable y sofisticado. El lugar perfecto para distraerse en un pueblo tan tranquilo como Braxlay. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los clientes eran jóvenes de su edad. Distintos grupos ocupaban las mesas, cada uno enfrascado en su propia conversación.

Mientras Seamus y Dean le contaban como se habían conocido, se sirvió una copa de vino. Sentados frente a ella, la pareja se interrumpía una y otra vez, haciéndole olvidar por un momento que se hallaba en territorio enemigo.

Hermione sonrió a sus compañeros de edificio. Luego de meses de coincidir en el ascensor, habían establecido una especie de amistad. Según le dijeron eran novios desde los dieciséis, y habían llegado a Braxlay a principios de año. Sin duda fueron de gran ayuda al contarle lo que sabían sobre el lugar y sus habitantes.

Además le brindaron la excusa perfecta para acercarse a sus objetivos. Por fin estaba dentro. _Si todo salía según lo planeado, hoy empezaba el juego…_

—Disculpa, Hermione… —Dean la sacó de sus pensamientos de repente— Tenemos trabajo mañana…

—Ya nos vamos —Interrumpió Seamus, siempre tan directo, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. — ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa?

—Creo que me quedaré un rato más —dijo Hermione señalando su copa aún llena— Vayan ustedes, chicos.

Luego de convencerlos que estaría bien sola, le desearon buenas noches y se fueron. Suspiró aliviada al ver sus figuras retirándose por la puerta principal, pues no podía permitirse ningún obstáculo.

Observó el líquido rojo en su copa, totalmente consciente de que se hallaba en la boca del lobo. Sin embargo, tenía que demostrar tranquilidad: _por fin tenía el camino abierto._

Sabía que tenía sus miradas puestas en ella. Las sintió durante toda la conversación con Dean y Seamus, recorriéndole la espalda. Aunque no podía verles sabía que estaban ahí, atentos a todo lo que hacía. _Tenía que tener paciencia, ahora sólo faltaba esperar._

— ¿Qué hace una mujer tan bonita bebiendo sola?

La voz vino desde su izquierda. Un hombre alto y de cabello negro le sonrió confiado, acercándose hacia ella.

—No estoy interesada —Hermione respondió cortante, volviendo su rostro hacia el frente, al tiempo que se llevaba la copa a los labios.

—No seas así, déjame invitarte…

— ¿Qué pasa Flint? ¿Te olvidaste donde está tu mesa? —Una voz masculina interrumpió de repente, destilando superioridad— Seguro Pansy no tendrá problema en recordártelo.

Con calma apoyó la copa vacía en la mesa. _El momento había llegado._

Hermione enderezó su espalda y dirigió la mirada hacia el recién llegado: unos ojos grises y penetrantes estaban fijos en ella.

—No es necesario, Malfoy...ya...ya me iba —Flint carraspeó incómodo, sus pasos rápidos perdiéndose entre el ruido de las conversaciones de la gente.

Una vez a solas, un tenso silencio se estiró entre los dos. La tensión podía cortar el aire, era innegable que cada uno medía las reacciones del otro.

—Ya lo tenía todo controlado...pero gracias igual… —Hermione no pudo ocultar la ironía en su voz.

—Sólo me aseguro que mis clientes estén cómodos —Una sonrisa de medio lado tomó lugar en el rostro aristocrático, mientras ocupaba el asiento frente a ella. Luego de acomodarse hizo señas a un camarero para que sirviera más vino.

La expresión de él era tan engreída que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de fruncir el ceño. En cambio, fingió curiosidad.

— ¿Siempre eres así con todos tus clientes?

—Solo cuando alguien llama mi atención —Una pequeña chispa brilló en los ojos grises por un momento, para luego desaparecer como si no hubiera ocurrido en absoluto.

Hermione sólo rió como respuesta. _No sabía lo que le esperaba._

— ¿Te está gustando Braxlay?

—Sí, es tranquilo. —Se encogió de hombros—, aunque no conozco mucho…

—Mmm no está mal… —El rubio inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, acercándose a ella como para susurrarle un secreto—: pero conozco un lugar más divertido.

— ¿Ah sí?, quisiera saber dónde. — Hermione preguntó con genuino interés, mirándole a los ojos.

—Ven aquí el sábado a la noche y lo sabrás.


End file.
